


When Maribriela meets Nikkia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Nikkia Freeman Saga [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Babies, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Moving Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes place after Broken, Nikkia moves to Mexico where she meets the ghost of a baby girl named Maribriela who tried to help her.





	1. Chapter 1

Nikkia was writing a note as tears running down her face.

Her dog was whimpering as she pack her stuff.

"Goodbye Bibi"

She leaves her house.

"Goodbye Paris"

"Goodbye everyone"

"Goodbye life as i know it"

Nikkia sobbed "T-taxi"

A taxi takes Nikkia to a airport.

Josef opened Nikkia's bedroom door.

"Look Nikkia i'm sorry but i tell your parents about this they'll know what to do"

"Wait where she go"

Bibi barked.

Josef noticed a note and picked it up.

"By the time you read this i will far far away i cannot be a student if drunkards raped me every time i tried to get them to stop hurting me. I have no choice but to find a new place to live so i can become safe, i'm moving to Mexico. Sincerely, Nikkia p.s. you had to tell my parents about the tragic day i was raped"

Josef said "Uh-oh i gotta tell everyone about this or worse"

Meanwhile 

Nikkia bought a spanish style mansion and began to redecorate it, but she heard a creepy baby laugh and it was the ghost of a mexican baby girl. She had black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She wears a reddish pink cat hat, lavender pajamas and black mary jane shoes. She carries a red balloon.

A ghostly baby girl babbled

Nikkia screamed and hide under her new bed.

"Uh-oh"

Nikkia takes a deep breath

"H-hi i'm Nikkia Freeman w-what's yours"

"Brie Brie"

"Wait i thought your name was Maribriela"

Maribriela giggled


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Everyone is watching The Skeleton Dance.

Juleka liked it expect for her friends.

Nino said "How many times did we have to watch that!?"

Adrien said "I know it's La danse du squelette maybe we could go for a walk"

Juleka said "We would go to the cemetery instead"

Alya said "Duh Juleka you remember what happened last time"

..........

Marinette said "And i forgot"

Thunder crash 

Rose screamed and jumped into Juleka's arms.

Nino facepalmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Maribriela heard Nikkia crying.

Maribriela babbles

Nikkia said "I-I don't wanna talk about it" as tears streaming through her face.

Maribriela said "Uh-oh"

Nikkia said "When I came home from school, suddenly a drunken man tried to be nice but now he hurts me but Josef saved me from being raped. Josef tells my parents about this. They-they never forgive the horrible men."

Maribriela said "I'm sorry" as she gives Nikkia a tissue.

Nikkia wipes her tears.

Maribriela coos

"Thanks Maribriela"


End file.
